The hideout
by Agent BM
Summary: What happens when Gloyd finds Vanellope's old hideout and decides to make it his own? What happens when Vanellope learns about this? Find out inside, no flames are welcome, all flames will be punished in some way I haven't figured out yet
1. Chapter 1

**The hideout**

**i don't own Wreck it Ralph**

Somewhere in the game of sugar rush by diet cola mountain, Gloyd orangeboar was about to test an invention he made, a special type of tire that would make his kart able to drive on any surface, even on walls and up a mountain like diet cola mountain. He hopped in his kart and started the engine

"Now to test if these tires work, then I can drive anywhere I want" said Gloyd

he sped off towards an arch of sugar free lollipops and prepared to drive up, but instead he glitches through the mountain and into a cave

"What just happened?" Asked Gloyd to himself

he stopped his kart before he could reach the cola hot springs

"So this must be the inside of the mountain, cool. But what's with the track?" Asked Gloyd as he got out of his kart

In the corner he noticed a spongecake bed and some boxes and shelves

"Woah a sponge cake bed, nice, this must've been Vanellopes secret hideout when she was a glitch" said Gloyd as he lied on the bed. Just then he got an idea

"Hey, Vanellope doesn't live here anymore, and since no one else knows about this place I guess this place is mine, Awesome, my own secret hideout. I can grow some pumpkins by the track and fill these shelves with prank books, maybe set up a tv and computer with some tables. So many things to do, and no one will suspect to look here when I get in trouble" said Gloyd

he hopped back into his kart and started the engine

"I better get home and start packing some stuff" said Gloyd as he sped off out of the mountain and back towards the track and almost hitting Vanellope

"Hey pumpkinhead watch where you're going" shouted Vanellope angrily


	2. Chapter 2

Gloyd slowly moved some stuff from his home into the mountain. He planted some pumpkin seeds by the cola springs, set up some tables and a computer and placed some of his prank books on the shelves

"This place is starting to feel like home already, and in a couple days my pumpkins will grow and I'll have set up a complete home away from home" said Gloyd as he finished putting books on the shelves "I don't see why Vanellope didn't just grow her own food, this soil is rich in, whatever is in soil that makes my pumpkins grow. And in here I'll have no rats eating my crops"

Gloyd yawned and checked the time on his phone, it was 11:45

"I guess I can spend the night here, theres a bed and blanket here" said Gloyd as he sat on the bed and removed his boots and hat

he grabbed a folded up blanket laying on a shelf and covered himself up and drifted off to sleep

Vanellope drove up into the mountain after handling some of her presidential duties, and she was tired, too tired to notice the changes made into her hideout. She threw off her boots and climbed into the bed not knowing Gloyd was there. She covered herself up and layed down. Gloyd faced her and the 2 screamed and jumped out of the bed

"What're you doing in here?" Asked Vanellope

"This is my new secret hideout, why're you here?" Asked Gloyd

"This is my home" said Vanellope

"This is my your home, you live in the castle" said Gloyd

"Well when I'm too tired to go back to the castle or I can't stand bill I come here" said Vanellope

"Well I'm already here, and I've already set my stuff up, I'm growing pumpkins and if they grow I'm gonna grow cherry bombs" said Gloyd

Vanellope took a gun out from under the bed

"Get the hell out, the only people I let in here are stinkbrain and Rancis" said Vanellope

"Why do you have so many guns around this game?" Asked Gloyd

"You know why, the terminators and aliens" said Vanellope

"That was a long time ago, gee you're not letting that go are you?" Asked Gloyd

"No im not" said Vanellope

"Well why does Rancis get to come in here, and who's stinkbrain?" Asked Gloyd

"Ralph, big tall guy with big hands comes to hang out a couple times a week. And they can come in here because technically Ralph's my dad and he looks after me, and Rancis is my boyfriend" said Vanellope

"Well you're not gonna shoot me, you don't have the guts to-

Vanellope shot Gloyd and he regenerated

"Ok I was wrong. But you know this place is kinda cool, maybe you can make a club in here or something, add some colorful lights and stuff, make some money you know" said Gloyd

Vanellope kicked Gloyd out of the mountain and threw his stuff at him

"And stay out" shouted Vanellope angrily

"Can't we talk about this?" Asked Gloyd

"And if you tell anybody about my hideout I will smash your head into a pumpkin" shouted Vanellope before throwing a pumpkin at Gloyd and heading back to her bed

"Build a club in my hideout yeah right, although, nah I'm not risking some peace and quiet for that, although the idea does sound cool, another time and another place perhaps" said Vanellope as she placed a sleep mask over her eyes and fell asleep


End file.
